Mario
"Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie" is the adventure comedy plush film, directed by Brandon Vargas/The CrazyTerror. It is the first movie before Super Mario Bros. series in Youtube. A sequel Mario's Solo Adventure Movie has been followed. Plot The Minions are having a party without working when Bowser arrives and tells them to stop. They explain to him that it wasn't their fault except for Tom making a party. Bowser tells the Minions that he has a greatest evil plan, which never fails. He helps with the Joker to steal PX-41 in the lab at the Arctic Circle, and wants the serum to turn everyone into monsters as his slaves to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom that will be turned into bits. After the announcement, Bowser starts his plan by sending his minions to capture people and put Mario and Luigi far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mushroom Kingdom, the people are captured by Minion Baker in his cupcake truck booby trap. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, their best friend, are riding the plane to the wedding so Mario can marry Princess Peach. After a dream about being a father, a missile suddenly hits a plane they're riding on that crashes into an island. Stuart checks the crashed plane if the trio survive the crash while they're unconscious and calls backup to take them to the shelter without any harm. After the plane crash, Mario wakes up and unexpectedly encounters Iggy Koopa who's pretending to be friendly and an ally alongside Lemmy Koopa, his partner. Mario trusts him and goes to bed til morning, and Iggy secretly promises. At midnight, Bowser Jr. appears and tells Iggy to kill Mario. With no choice, Iggy will not regret his failure while being nervous and prepares to assasinate Mario with his magic wand, but knocks out unconscious by a blue fastest hedgehog name Sonic who meets Mario after waking up. Mario and the gang are going to escape, but Jr. stops them from going anywhere and fights them with Lemmy. Sonic and Mario are knocked out, and Luigi uses his powerful ability, "Fus ro dah", to defeat Jr., which makes Lemmy terrified to flee. After the battle, Mario needs to get an idea to escape the island, and Yoshi gets an suggestion that his father is a wizard and lives on his home island. Sonic tells them that they're on Yoshi's Island after the plane crashed. Mario and the gang are going to Yoshi's house, and Sonic joins the team. Meanwhile, Jr. begs his father for his failure and admits his defeat. The next day, Mario and the gang arrive in Yoshi's house and meet Yoshi's Father. Yoshi's Mother is having a vacation in Australia. Yoshi's Father helps the gang to escape the island and calls Pink Yoshi for a magic crystal, and Yoshi falls in love with her. The crystal senses a pipe on top of a mountain, but sees Bowser doing his evil plan to steal PX-41 in the lab at the Arctic Circle. Mario accepts a terrible situation before his wedding, but ambushes by Stuart from above. Luigi is going to save Mario, but Stuart knocks him out in a serious pain. Yoshi's Father uses his Kung Fu skills on Stuart and demands him to leave the house. The gang see Luigi dying, but Yoshi's Father investigates that Luigi has a broken leg instead of death and recalls Pink Yoshi for some medical attention. Luigi wakes up and sees his leg broken in bandages, but he and the gang can still defeat Bowser. Yoshi carrys Luigi, and Mario thanks Yoshi's Father for all of his help. He also tells him that they need the antidote before Bowser uses the PX-41 to turn everyone into monsters, and Yoshi's Father accepts. The gang leave Yoshi's house, and Yoshi's Father goes out to get an antidote while Pink Yoshi is captured by Stuart in the front door. Meanwhile, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom are having an island paradise after an ambush. At Bowser's Castle, Stuart reports to Bowser that he didn't kill the plumbers, and Bowser goes with him and Tim to the PX-41 lab in the Arctic Circle before the Mario gang arrive in the location from the pipe back at Yoshi's Island. After a hallucination from the labtop like Mario's dream, the gang encounter Bowser who uses the PX-41 dart gun to turn Tim and Stuart into Evil Minions and escapes with the PX-41 formula. The two Minions devour on Mario, and Sonic saves him. Stuart attacks Sonic while Tim carrys Mario to the cliff. Yoshi kills Stuart with a bat, and Luigi goes to save Mario when his leg appears to be fully cured. Tim throws Mario to the cliff, killing him. Enraged by his brother's death, Luigi kills Tim by throwing him to the cliff also and feels sad for Mario. Yoshi thinks that Luigi is a new leader of the team after Mario's death, and Luigi will avenge his brother by teaching Bowser a lesson. With Mario dead, the day has come for Bowser to turn everyone into monsters from an island paradise to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom without a greatest hero. Meanwhile, Yoshi's Mother is worried about her family and goes back, but crashes into Bowser's Castle. Yoshi's Mother meets Bowser who kidnaps her after his whole plan when her husband spys on them. At the Arctic Circle, Luigi and the duo have nowhere to go and give up, but disturb by Yoshi's Father in his transmission. Yoshi's Father tells them that Bowser kidnapped his wife and makes a PX-41 invasion. After the bad news, the Luigi gang take a vehicle (except for Sonic who can run very fast) and escapes the Arctic Circle into a warp zone to make it a way to Bowser's Castle. Meanwhile, Bowser makes an announcement to the Minions that he's got two well-trained assassins name Dry Killer and Startroopa to kill the Luigi gang so no one else will stop him. The next day, the Luigi gang arrive at Bowser's Castle, but only monsters can get inside the castle. So they create a diversion to get inside the castle. Luigi acts as a prisoner, and Yoshi and Sonic are Bowser's minions. They get inside Bowser's Castle and make it way to Bowser, but get caught when Sonic is doing the tongue taunting on Toad (in his monster form). The other monsters chase the Luigi gang way up to the tower and corner them, and the trio have no ideas. Startroopa appears to tell the monsters to stop and reveals himself that he is sent by Bowser to kill the Luigi gang. Luigi gets an idea by telling Yoshi and Sonic to jump off the tower so he can distract the monsters, and Yoshi and Sonic are doing so. Startroopa commands the monsters to kill Luigi. Luigi fights off the monsters, but Startroopa shoots Luigi's leg from behind, allowing the monsters to tackle him in a pile. Luigi stands up and gets seriously injuried before he's ready to die, but the airship with Yoshi, Sonic, Yoshi's Father, and the Clone Troopers shoots the jelly(an antidote) to turn the monsters back into normal people on the tower. Sonic hits Startroopa into a pipe, and Luigi thanks Yoshi's Father with the antidote just in time. They turn all the monsters back into normal people, including Pink Yoshi who mistakenly believes that Yoshi is her hero. Luigi finally encounters Bowser to know where Yoshi's mother is, and Mrs. Yoshi transformed into a dragon inside a rocket. Bowser presses a remote button that they got 15 minutes before the rocket launches to the Mushroom Kingdom and calls Minion Baker for a PX-41 gun. He shoots himself to become a powerful monster, and Luigi fights him alone to avenge his brother. Bowser throws Luigi out of the window outside and battles him with his Assasins. During the final battle, Luigi is too weak to fight against Bowser and his assasins and gets taken a great deal of damage and injuries. Bowser wants Luigi to join his side, but Luigi refuses. Bowser is going to finish Luigi, but interrupts by Mario who fakes his death from the fall and hits Bowser away from his brother. Mario gets Luigi into safety and battles Bowser and his assasins for a actual finale. Mario kills the assasins using Dry Killer's weapons (including Yoda's stolen lightsaber) and defeats Bowser using Startroopa's missiles. Bowser slowly gets up and tells that he's not afraid of jelly guns, but Yoshi farts at his face, making him unconscious. Yoshi turns his mother back to normal with his jelly gun, and Mario gets her off the rocket before it launches and explodes into the target spot. When they saved the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario decides to marry the princess tomorrow after all of this mess. The next day, Mario can finally marry a princess, but a Minion instead. Making things different, his wedding is complete. Yellow Toad gives Mario the babies name Baby Mario and Baby Luigi who are actually real from his dream. When Mario gets even more shocked in horror, Luigi is proving to him that the babies are their uncle, and Mario thinks that being a father is not bad after all. Mario happily embraces his babies, and Luigi gets in confusion. Dave gets angry that his master lost and have an idea, but sees Tom and other Minions doing a party with Mario and everyone. Meanwhile, Dave and the Minions are building Bowser's Station in outer space. After the party, Sonic reveals himself that he lives from another dimension so he can go back to his homeland and defeat Dr. Eggman before anything happens. He leaves Mario and his friends and will never forget them. After Sonic leaves, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and the babies are going to play video games at home. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach (unconfirmed) *Yoshi *Bowser *Sonic the Hedgehog *Bowser Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Joker *Toad *Yellow Toad *Yoshi's Father *Yoshi's Mother *Pink Yoshi *White Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Dry Killer *Startroopa *Dave *Tim *Stuart *Minion Baker *Minion Clan *Evil Minions *Clone Troopers *Koopa Troopa *Additional characters/Monsters *Dr. Eggman (mentioned) Trivia *The first movie is copyrighted to Despicable Me 2. *Mario is having a nightmare about being a father like Shrek from Shrek the Third. He even cause a hallucination at the labtop from his dream. *Iggy and Lemmy first appear in the first movie without their siblings importantly. *It also has another copyright from Batman Arkham Asylum. *A reference from the forest fight in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen while Luigi fights Bowser and his assassins. Navigation Category:Movies and Specials